


Next Door Neighbor - Larry Stylinson

by fireblaze13



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Autism, Autistic, Gay, Harry and Louis - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, autistic ! louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, top ! harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireblaze13/pseuds/fireblaze13
Summary: "Harry you're 23 years old, you can't stay a hermit the rest of your life.""Mum we've discussed this. Who's going to want a guy with a little baby girl? No one will take that burden.""So Darcy is a burden now is she?""I didn't say that!""You're blind, Harry. Don't you see the way Louis eyes that little girl? He doesn't understand much, but he understands that he loves you and Darcy."------4 months ago, Taylor left Harry with their daughter Darcy, after deciding she couldn't handle the stress of having a child at 20 years old. Now, Harry lives at home with Anne as they try their best to raise his child without her mother. Next door lives Louis and his mum Johanna. Louis is Harry's childhood best friend, with severe autism. His brain is underdeveloped, so he sees the world through the eyes of a child. Louis doesn't understand many things, but he's somehow grasped that Harry needs someone by his side.As the two boys fall in love, it's not only Harry that needs Louis but Louis who needs Harry. When tragedy strikes, can Harry move past the grief and distrust in his heart to finally allow himself to admit that he's in love with his next door neighbor?





	1. Next Door Neighbor: Chapter One

A / N: Hello everyone and welcome to Next Door Neighbor. I just want to start off with a little note from the author, kind of explaining this story a little better than I did in the synopsis. Basically, Harry has 4 month old daughter named Darcy, her mother's name was Taylor Greene (played by Taylor Swift) and her mother left a few days after Darcy was born. Harry is now left alone with his mom, Anne, to raise his daughter. Next door, lives Louis and his mom Jay. Louis and Harry have been best friends since they were kids, but there's always been a little something more than neither of them addressed. 

Louis has a more severe case of autism, which makes it difficult for him to go about every day life on his own. That's why, being 23 years old, he still lives with his mom. She is the only caregiver he has, since his father left them due to the stress of raising Louis. 

However, slowly, Harry starts to recognize the underlying feelings he's always had for Louis. Jay and Anne both know Louis is the missing piece to Harry's broken heart, but Harry is way too closed off and angry to allow himself to love another person again. 

The chapters in this book will slowly show how Harry's personality changes as he slowly allows himself to fall for Louis. I hope you all enjoy!

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Harry's point of view...

I lay Darcy down slowly, careful not to wake her and softly pressed a kiss to my daughter's head. "Good night sweetheart." I whispered gently, and shut off her nightlight. I softly shut her door halfway and walked down the hallway to my own bedroom, grabbing my keys and wallet. Each night I did this. 

"You're not going out again tonight, are you?" 

I jumped, startled by the new voice. "Jesus, mum, you scared the shit out of me." 

"Watch your mouth. Are you going out again tonight?" She asked curtly. I knew she hated it when I went out late nights. But I needed this, time to myself. 

"I always go out, mum. You know that." I replied, deadpan. 

She sighed, leaning her body against the doorframe. "Harry you really need to stop this. It's been 4 months, and I know it's not easy, but you can't just keep drowning your feelings in a glass of whiskey and a joint."

Here we go again, I thought to myself. "Mum, I'm 23 years old. I think I'm allowed to go out without my mother lecturing me." I snapped. She narrowed her eyes, "Harry you know very well I'll always have the right to 'lecture' you. I'm your mother." I looked back at her after slipping my jacket on. No words were spoken. After two minutes of silence, I pushed past her and went outside to my car.

As I was about to get into my car, I heard something hitting the pavement next door. I turned, seeing Louis sitting on the driveway and bouncing a purple ball over and over again. He seemed mesmerized by it. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I forgot about my car, and headed over to him. "Hey Loubear." I said cheerfully. He loved that nickname.

He looked up and grinned really wide, "Hazza!!!" He jumped up and wrapped his legs around me, hugging me tight. I smiled and ruffled his feathery brown hair. "Whatcha doing out here all alone love?" I asked. He sunk his teeth into the collar of my shirt and started chewing, ignoring my question. I walked towards the door, with Louis clinging to me, and rung the bell.

"Ding!" He yelled, mimicking the sound the doorbell made. I smiled to myself and looked at the smiling boy fondly. The door opened and Jay stood there, smiling. "Harry! Hi how are you hun?" She led me inside and I set Louis down. "I'm doing alright. Yourself?" I said, keeping an eye on Louis. "Oh you know. Same old same old. Work, haha." She laughed with a spark in her pretty eyes. "Want a cuppa, love?" She asked sweetly.

So much for whiskey, I thought. "Yes please, thanks. Two sugars please."

"Sugar sugar sugar." Louis chanted, his shirt sleeve in his mouth. I turned my attention back to Louis and smiled, "How about you goofy? Want something to drink?" Louis looked up at me with a crooked grin and just giggled, finding something funny. I shook my head and smiled, kneeling down to him. "Puzzle?" I asked and immediately he clapped. Louis loved puzzles.

He got up and ran to get one, running back and hopping in circles. "Puzzle puzzle puzzle! Me and Hazza gon' make a puzzle!" I laughed softly and helped him unbox the puzzle pieces. He poured them onto the carpet and started messing with them. "Remember what Hazza taught you Loubear? Start with the corners first?" Louis looked up at me with wide eyes, "Corners." He mumbled. "Corners corners corners..." He looked among the pieces, inspecting them thoroughly for corners.

I found a corner piece and showed it to him, "Look Lou. The corner pieces have a point yeah? Where does this one go, which way is the point facing?" Louis took the piece from me, looking at it. He pointed towards the kitchen, signaling that he thought the corner was facing the left.

"No Loubear that's wrong, see - "

Louis suddenly dropped the puzzle piece and he started shaking his head wildly, curling his hands into fists. I thought back to what could have set him off and realized... I said the word 'wrong.' Louis' father always used that word to describe Louis. He yelled at him all the time. Words like "shut up," "retard," "wrong," "bad," etc set off Louis like an alarm.

"Louis Louis, hey hey look at me love. It's okay, I didn't mean to say that I'm sorry, look at me Louis." I tried pleading with the distraught boy, but he was midst his meltdown. He flung himself onto his back and started to yell, hitting himself repeatedly in the face. "No! No Louis dont do that you're gonna hurt yourself."

Jay came running at the commotion and tried to console her son, but he screamed and bit down on her hand. She shrieked, falling back. Her hand was bleeding slightly. I did the only thing I knew how to do, and that was wrap my arms tight around Louis to hold him. He protested, kicking and yelling, but eventually he settled down to my words and began chewing absently on my shirt.

"There you go bud. There you go. You're okay Loubear, you're okay," I cooed softly. "You're okay. I'm here, I'm right here. Shhh." I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. Louis nuzzled his face into my chest and yawned, shutting his eyes.

Jay smiled fondly at the sight. She was his mother, but no one, not even her, could work the magic that I could with Louis. He took to me since we were 7 years old. I never understood why, but I never minded. Louis needed someone and if he needed me, so be it. I'll be here.

"I'll take him to his room." I whispered to Jay, careful not to wake the sleeping Louis in my arms. She nodded thankfully and kissed my head, "Thank God for you Harry." I smiled and squeezed her hand, letting her know she didn't need to thank me.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

I opened the door to my house, after setting Louis down and having a cup of tea with Jay, and found my mum sitting on the sofa watching tv. She looked up at me, "You're back early." She observed. "I didn't go to the club," I said. "I went over and spent some time with Louis and Jay."

At the mention of Louis, her eyes brightened, "How is he?" I sat down next to her, "He's okay. We did a puzzle, I put him to bed. Had some tea with Jay." My mum smiled, "Good good. Darcy hasn't woken up yet. Get some sleep, though, she'll be up crying in a while. She's your daughter." She said with a wink, implying that I used to be a crying baby. I smiled softly, "I was a good infant, dunno what you're saying."

"My ass you were." My mum said, laughing softly as I went up the stairs. "Language." I called back to her, jokingly. As I got to the top of the stairs, I heard her laugh at my previous comment.

I went into my bedroom, ready to undress for bed. I opened my drawer, getting my pajamas, when I saw the photograph of Darcy, Taylor and I at the hospital. I pulled it out and sat on my bed, looking at the way my arm was around Taylor's shoulders. How happy we looked. Was she always pretending? But she looked so happy...

I sighed, placing the photo away and running my hands through my hair. "God how am I gonna do this alone." I wondered out loud.


	2. Next Door Neighbor: Chapter Two

Harry's point of view...

I woke up at around 6AM to Darcy crying hungrily. I groaned and rubbed my tired eyes, "I'm coming babes." I called out. I put my feet on the wood floor and grabbed a bottle for her, heading into her room. I set her on my hip and bounced her softly, "Hey princess. Hey don't cry baby, daddy's got your bottle. Let's get some milk yeah?" I walked with her to the kitchen and poured some milk in the bottle, setting it in the microwave to warm up. I tested it on my wrist and softly popped the rubber part into her mouth. She sucked happily, looking up at me with huge blue eyes. Taylor's eyes.

My heart suddenly began to hurt.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

9:35 AM

My mum was sitting on the sofa playing with Darcy. I smiled at the sight. I wanted to go next door and see Louis before he was off to his day program, I grabbed my sweater. "Mum I'm gonna going to go see Louis before he sets off." She turned to look at me with a smile, "Okay love. Say hi to him and Jay for me." I nodded and headed out the door.

I jogged down my driveway and headed over to his property, knocking on the door softly. Jay opened the door with a forced smile on her face, "Hi Harry. How are you love?" She led me inside and shut the door softly. She looked strained. "Jay is everything alright?" I asked, my hand on her shoulder.

Her lip curled and her hand flew to her mouth, she shook her head. 

"Jay? Hey, what's wrong? Is it Louis?" I asked in panic. 

She shook her head, "No no. He's alright. He's sleeping.. His day program got canceled due to the teacher having to leave for emergency reasons." She sighed and sat me down at the table, "Harry. I'm sick." She said. 

I furrowed my brows, "Do you need medicine? Is it the flu, do you need me to take Louis for a couple - "

"Harry." She interrupted. I then noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes and how exhausted she looked, like she hadn't slept in weeks. "I'm sick. It's not the flu. I went to the doctor's office last weekend, because I was throwing up constantly. I had pain in my hip, I was feeling poorly. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. So he.. he did a scan."

No...

"And it lit up like a Christmas tree." She whispered, looking down at her hands. "My liver, my chest, my lungs... Everywhere."

Everywhere. 

The word hung in the air for what seemed like hours before she spoke again. 

"I have cancer, Harry. And it's spread. It's stage four, and I will be starting chemo but... They don't think there's anything they can do for me."

Tears rushed to my eyes and I covered my my mouth. "D-Does Louis know?" I asked, my voice shaking. She shook her head, "No. I don't know how I would explain it to him. Harry, I need you to..." She began, but broke off, crying heavily. 

I tried my best to console the mother of my best friend, holding her and telling her to take her him as she cried out her pain. 

"I need you to take care of him. He has no one left when I go. Don't look at me like that Harry, I'm going to die. They confirmed it. I need you to look after my baby." She said, determined. "No one loves him as much as you. He'll take to you Harry, you're all he has after me. I know it'll be hard because you have Darcy, but I can't send my baby boy to a care facility. With no one he knows, he'll be so scared." She cried weakly, her thin shoulders shaking. 

How could I refuse this woman? In her state?

Of course I had no problem taking Louis in, he was practically my family. 

With a shaky voice and watery eyes, I said, "He'll be safe with me Jay. I promise." 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

That afternoon, Jay had to go to the hospital for her treatment. I, however, had to go to work so Louis stayed home with my mum and Darcy. 

At work, I could barely focus. My heart hurt so much for Jay and Louis. Neither of them deserved this pain, it was so unfair. Life is unfair Harry, I said to myself with a sad sigh. That much was true, unfortunately. 

When I wrapped up for the day, I headed home with my head held high to keep things positive for Louis. He deserved that much. When I walked through the door, he was on the floor with Darcy in his lap. She was gurgling and cooing up at him, and no one could deny the loving grin that stretched across his beautiful face. 

"Hey Loubear." I said with a smile. 

He looked up and clapped happily, "Hazza's home!"

My mum came and took Darcy, since it was time for her nap. She cooed sleepily, drooling on herself and my mum's shirt. I laughed softly and ruffled Louis' hair before going to kiss my daughter. "Sleep well, sweetheart." I whispered to her and kissed her forehead. 

I sat down on the floor beside Louis with a smile and he grinned back. "Want to watch a cartoon, Loubear?" I asked cheerfully. He nodded swiftly and bounced over to the DVD stack. He grabbed The Lion King and popped it in with a cheer. I sat us both down on the sofa, and he cuddled his way into my chest. He chewed on his shirt sleeve absently as the movie started. 

He wrapped his arms around my torso and mumbled, "When mummy come home?" 

I think my heart broke at those words. 

I felt my eyes water, "Soon love. She's just running errands right now." I lifted my hand to his head and stroked his feathery hair to soothe him. He loved having his hair played with. Halfway through Mufasa's death, Louis fell asleep. I watched as Simba cried in distraught from the realization that his father was gone. 

"Help!" The little lion called. 

"Somebody! Anybody!"

I buried my face into Louis' hair, crying softly as not to wake him. I don't know why I was crying, I never cried during Disney movies. But I guess all I could picture was Louis' face, contorting with tears like poor Simba when Jay had to finally leave him forever. 

It wasn't fair. 

I kissed the top of his head and whispered against the shell of his ear, "I'll keep you safe Loubear. I promise that if it's the last thing I ever do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All works written by @LarryIsStillTheOne (Amanda) x 
> 
> Stay safe, all the love xxx


	3. Next Door Neighbor: Author's Note!

**Hello lovelies!**

**I know it has been quite a while since I have updated this book but I just wanted to let you all know that YES I am still keen on updating. I have just been busy with personal life and school lately - I am in my senior year :)**

**But I am currently working on Chapter 3 so not to worry!**

**I also wanted to mention that from this point forward I will be continuing with third person point of view only because I am nowadays a better writer in third person - due to the fact that I roleplay in third person.**

**I hope you're all doing well and still with me!**

**All the love, as always X**


End file.
